Una disculpa para Levi
by HimitsuNoSeb
Summary: Eruri. —Mocosos… Mis mocosos bobos y lindos como su padre… Por cierto, ¿Dónde está el desgraciado? —. Se puso de pie al sentirlos alejarse de su cuerpo. En la entrada del salón apareció su flamante esposo, mientras los niños acudían a él con rapidez. ¿Acaso habrían más poemas?


Hola!

Vengo hoy con un nuevo one-shot Eruri (L).

Esta vez es con los hijos de ambos, los cuales están mencionados en Hijos de la Humanidad', el cual continuaré pronto.

Nuevamente, Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, pero disfruto mucho escribiendo sobre los personajes de Hajime Isayama.

¡Espero que les guste!

Oh, por cierto, este fic va dedicado a mi Morita (L) con todo mi kokoro. Ella es quien rolea a Levi y a Keith en nuestra historia de rol (L), así que el carácter del pequeño es cosa de ella uwu ¡Master! xD

* * *

—Maldito Erwin… —.

Levi intentó por todos los medios contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. No podía solamente largarse a llorar como una nena, mucho menos por el rubio Smith.

Habían tenido una pequeña discusión, en la que un par de palabras malintencionadas por parte del comandante, provocaron que su lindo pelinegro fuera a encerrarse en la habitación de ambos, en completa soledad.

Todo esto había sido visto por los dos hijos de ambos esposos Smith's, quienes apenas eran capaces de idear algo para solucionar el problema de los dos mayores.

Keith no estaba muy interesado sobre el problema, mientras que el pequeño rubio no contenía sus lagrimitas. Más el azabache primogénito de Levi y Erwin, pese a su indiferencia era lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprender con más certeza lo ocurrido. Y a pesar de todo, no le gustaba ver llorar a su hermanito. Ni tampoco a su madre, que estaba casi seguro que eso sería lo que haría luego. No por nada era idéntico al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Ambos niños de cinco años se tomaron de las manos, guiados por su impulso de mellizos.

—Mamá no debe llorar… Tú tampoco, Pikachu —. Con el fino ceño fruncido, el enano pelinegro caminó con hermano y todo hasta el padre de ambos, al cual cerró el paso con toda la valentía de la que era poseedor. La cual era mucha.

Iba a medio insultar a su padre cuando vio la mirada de éste llena de culpa, pero eso era algo que no solucionaría nada. Soltando la manita del rubio, se cruzó de brazos antes de llamar por completo la atención del rubio mayor.

—Erwin, la cagaste... Levi y Evan lloran por tu culpa. ¿Qué harás? —.

Corto y preciso. Ligeramente malhablado y con un carácter de los mil demonios pese a su edad.

Para nadie pasaba desapercibido que Keith Smith era una pesadilla para muchos. Incluso a veces le hacía la vida imposible de su adorado madre, a quien amaba y medio idolatraba en silencio. Mencionarlo en voz alta como lo hacía Evan, era algo parecido al deshonor en su mente infantil de un niño de cinco años.

— ¿Y bien? Haré que te coman los titanes… Mamá es fuerte, pero llora porque le hiciste daño —.

Pese a las rudas palabras del menor, su padre fue capaz de captar en la intensa mirada cosas completamente implícitas, comenzando por el temblor en sus pupilas. De seguro tenía miedo, después de todo uno de los peores miedos de un niño se basaba en la idea de perder a sus padres por cualquier discusión.

Duro y todo, no era más que solo un niño pequeño.

—Lo lamento, mis amores… Fui un desgraciado injusto con Levi y con ustedes dos por no pensar en lo maravillosos que son… Lo siento —. El rubio comandante se agachó frente a sus dos enanitos, rodeándolos con sus fuertes brazos antes de ponerse de pie con ambos.

A base de besos en sus mejillas, calmó al rubio y relajó al pelinegro. Keith y Evan eran sus soles. Ni ellos, ni Levi se merecían que desquitara sus frustraciones con ellos.

En el mundo en el que vivían no se podían dar el lujo y la libertad de herir a diestra y siniestra. Mucho menos a tus seres amados. Nunca se sabía cuándo todo acabaría. La vida era demasiado efímera, mientras que las amenazas se cernían con fuerza sobre el ser humano. Arriesgarse a quedar mal con su esposo, no era opción.

— ¿Papi ama a mami? Mami es lindo y quiere que papi cante y le dé un besito de amor. ¿Cierto Keith? —.

La voz del rubio pequeño se dejó escuchar por fin, observando a los otros dos con una sonrisa. Él tenía la certeza de que su madre era puro amor relleno de azúcar, por lo que no extrañaba que sus ideas siempre fueran algo empalagosas para el gusto de su madre. Aunque por amor a su hijo, jamás le corrigió en los errores que Evan se había hecho.

—Keith y yo bailaremos y cantaremos con papá y mamá no llorará más… Es verdad —. A pesar de su carácter dócil, de todas formas en su intensa mirada azul estaba la misma manera implícita de dar órdenes como lo hacían sus padres. Después de todo, los pequeños eran los vivos retratos en miniatura de los mayores.

—Yo no bailo, Evan... Papá, dile —.

Y para sorpresa de los tres, Erwin Smith había pensado seriamente sobre la idea de su hijo rubio. Algo distinto no estaba para nada mal, ya que era ferviente creedor de que en innovar estaban las soluciones a los problemas.

Keith no pudo más que rodar los ojos y cruzarse de brazos. Muchas veces se preguntó que de dónde Evan había sacado lo meloso, pero tras observar al poderoso comandante, tenía la respuesta a su intrigante pregunta mental.

—No puedo creerlo… —.

* * *

Habían pocos momentos en los que el comandante podía pasarlo con sus hijos. Su trabajo en la legión era demasiado exigente, así que los pocas horas que pasaba con los menores, los atesoraba en el alma.

Increíblemente en esos momentos en los que practicaba una curiosa coreografía con su enano amarillo y el azabache mal genio, podía decir a pies juntos que se sentía feliz.

Quizás la había cagado con su esposo, pero se estaba asegurando de pedir disculpas al más puro estilo Smith. Y el que los menores fueran tan solícitos, lo hacía sentir bien. Ellos también se preocupaban de lo ocurrido entre los grandes.

Pese a las constantes quejas de Keith y del buen ánimo de Evan, en poco rato tuvieron algo improvisado para Levi. Solo faltaba el gran aporte del comandante.

* * *

—Eres un tonto… Tonto Erwin, tonto —.

Las lágrimas ya habían dejado de fluir, aunque el pelinegro seguía recostado en la cama de la habitación principal, abrazando una gran almohada con todas sus fuerzas.

Ya llevaba un buen rato dentro de ese lugar, en el que apenas había recordado a sus lindos enanos, fruto del amor del rubio y de él.

No sacaba nada encerrado dentro de las cuatro paredes de la habitación, solo sentirse más miserable. De seguro su esposo en un arranque de desesperación se había ido a la legión a seguir con el interminable papeleo que a diario hacían y que tanto ocupaba dentro de su vida privada.

La idea de que sus mocosos estuviesen solos dando vuelta por el castillo y los alrededores, lo aterró. Conocía de sobra lo salvaje que solía ser Keith, mientras que Evan se dejaba llevar por todo lo que el pelinegro dijera.

Poniéndose de pie observó el brillo del sol a través de la ventana. Inspirando con profundidad se dio ánimos a sí mismo. Dios, era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, madre de dos hermosos hijos y esposo del comandante de la Legión de Exploración. Un altercado como el que tuvo con su papasote no haría que se desanimara y desatendiera sus deberes dentro del castillo.

Decidido en salir de sus pensamientos, abandonó la habitación con paso lento y seguro, hasta que llegó al borde de las escaleras.

Iba bajando cuando una sombra pasó corriendo tan rápido que apenas la vio. Deteniéndose de golpe, analizó la situación. Se sentía observado y acechado, como si alguien más estuviese calculando sus pasos.

Temiendo que alguien hiciera daño a sus bebés, sacó una daga de las que llevaba siempre escondidas entre sus ropas, dispuesto a asesinar a quien fuera que se hubiera colado en su hogar.

Al detenerse en el último escalón su pulso se agitó, aunque lejos de atacar a lo que fuera un posible enemigo, la veloz sombra se detuvo frente a él, revelando a un muy enfurruñado Keith vestido de osito.

Alzó una ceja sin poder evitarlo. Lucía hermoso y adorable pese a su carita de querer cometer asesinato contra toda la humanidad. Cruel, como solo la madre más fuerte de la humanidad podía ser, se cruzó de brazos con burla.

— ¿Otra vez fuiste víctima de Evan, eh, Keith? —. La evidente burla molestó al pelinegro en miniatura, haciéndole saltar una vena.

De no ser por la misión que tenía, habría quemado el disfraz vergonzoso con todo el mini-odio del que era poseedor.

—E… Eres como una bella flor, Le-, digo, mamá… Tus ojos son, err, grises y azul como un rico postre de tiramisú… A papá le gusta mirarlos, porque sabe que con ellos puedes amarlo —. Aquello era demasiado para el menor, por lo que cubrió su avergonzado rostro con una mano, y eso que ni siquiera venía lo peor.

Levi, por su parte, estaba de una pieza. Aquello no lo había entendido en lo absoluto. No sabía por qué Keith cargaba ese traje, ni por qué mencionó ese chungo poema inventado para su persona, aunque agradecía las palabras.

Frotó sus sienes tras soltar un profundo suspiro. Esperaba que su mocoso negro no fuera tan estúpido como para burlarse de él, pues aunque lo amara con toda su alma, lo haría pagar de forma cruel. Keith y él eran iguales, así que sabía que éste resistiría el entrenamiento espartano por parte de cualquiera.

—Espero que este no sea uno de tus trucos, jovencito, o juro que voy a… —-.

Las palabras murieron en su boca cuando algo abrazó sus piernas con fuerza, haciéndolo tambalear. De no ser por su entrenamiento, de seguro habría salido volando.

Con lentitud miró hacia abajo, viendo de frente el rostro de su otro mocosito. Ésta vez el osito llevaba el cabello rubio y una bobalicona sonrisita en el rostro.

No pudo evitar que su rostro se relajara. Tenía una especie de debilidad por ese rubiecito, pese a que a ambos pequeños los amaba por igual. Sólo era que nadie nunca sabría lo mucho que sufrió tras haberlo visto nacer muerto.

Era su sobreprotegido, Evan.

— ¡Mamá es el mejor, pequeño como un bombón! ¡Sus labios son de fresa, su piel es de marfil, posee bello perfil y es lindo como una mesa! —.

Su poema precario terminó con 'mesa' sólo porque no se le ocurrió más, pero al mismo tiempo aquello era un juego de doble sentido del rubio comandante, sólo para poder ver las reacciones de su esposo pelinegro. Claramente con mesa se refería a la posición del perrito, a cuatro patas cuando de sexo se trataba.

De los labios del pelinegro mayor escapó un amago de risa. Ver a los dos ositos abrazando sus piernas de manera psicópata con chungos poemas pseudo melosos, lo hizo saber que quien estaba detrás de todo era Erwin.

No por nada los menores estaban vestidos con el trajecito que a Levi tanto le gustaba que llevaran puestos, aún si en el rostro de Keith no habían más que intenciones homicidas.

—Mocosos… Mis mocosos bobos y lindos como su padre… Por cierto, ¿Dónde está el desgraciado? —.

Se puso de pie al sentirlos alejarse de su cuerpo. En la entrada del salón apareció su flamante esposo, mientras los niños acudían a él con rapidez.

¿Acaso habrían más poemas?

Cruzado de brazos los observó en silencio, esperando algún movimiento por parte de los tres. Cada vez que Erwin le pedía disculpas era de maneras un tanto bizarras, aunque siempre terminaban enredados en la cama. El que involucrara a los hijos de ambos, lo hizo desconfiar a cerca de sus intenciones.

— ¿Listos, niños? Mamá necesita una canción de amor… —.

Oh, no. El corazón de Levi pegó un pequeño brinco. El desgraciado de su esposo jugaría nuevamente con sus ocultas emociones de nena.

Si había algo que le gustaba, era el oír la voz de su esposo cantando sólo para él. Ya sea sólo una frase, aquello era suficiente como para dejarlo fuera de combate. Maldito fuera, más encima usar a los niños para sus juegos sucios…

La verdad era que la idea no había sido de Erwin, pero eso era algo que él no sabía.

—Eres un sucio cabrón, Erwin —.

El pelinegro retrocedió un par de pasos, tropezando con una silla, en la cual se sentó. ¿Cuándo había aparecido eso ahí? No tenía idea, pero la presencia de los tres amores de su vida lo dejó avasallado frente a éstos.

Se sentía pequeño frente a ellos, pequeño y frágil como una muñeca de porcelana.

—Cuando sientas tristeza que no puedas calmar… —. La voz de Keith no tardó en aparecer ante los oídos de todos, suave y delicada. —… cuando haya un vacío que no puedas llenar —.

El travieso chico avanzó hasta tomar una de las manos de su madre, sosteniéndola con suavidad entre las tuyas.

—Te abrazaré, te haré olvidar… Lo que te hizo sufrir —. Su enanito rubio llegó a su lado del mismo modo, aunque una de las manos del niño se elevó hasta poder acariciar una de las suaves mejillas del mayor. —…no vas a caer mientras que estés junto a mí —.

La última frase salió de boca de sus dos hijos, tan tierna y cálida que el corazón del sargento pareció derretirse como el oro a altas temperaturas.

—Si siente un frio tu corazón, seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión… Hasta ya no respirar yo te voy a amar… Yo te voy a amar —. La voz de Erwin resonó en sus oídos como un mantra que le conmovió hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. Las tres voces eran perfectas, no era extraño que sus ojos se cristalizaran por completo.

—Yo siempre te he amado, mi amor yo estaré por siempre a tu lado… Nunca me alejaré… Prometo mi amor, te juro ante Dios, nunca te voy a faltar… Tu corazón no volverá a llorar —.

La puta mirada azul intensa de Erwin no se apartaba de los ojos de su esposo. Ambas manos de Levi estaban ocupadas entre las de sus hijos, pero eso no impidió que el rubio mayor se apoderara de él por completo.

Su mentón fue alzado con suavidad y lentitud. Una delicada lágrima resbaló por la comisura del ojo del pelinegro.

Más tarde se encargaría de hacerlos pagar por lo que le estaban haciendo. Pero se sentía tan jodidamente bien que era imposible de evitar el ser llenado con el amor de los tres.

—Si siente un frio tu corazón, seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión… Hasta ya no respirar yo te voy a amar, yo te voy a amar… —. En los labios del comandante de la Legión se dibujó una sonrisa. El desgraciado lo estaba disfrutando, pero no podían culparlo. El rostro de Levi estaba tan lleno de emociones que lo alegraba que fuese así de sincero. El que demostrara sus emociones de esa forma tan transparente, estaba bien.

—Sigo muriendo por ti… Yo te quiero así… Sin tu amor en mi vida, mi vida, no sé cómo podré yo vivir —. El heichou bajó la vista hasta sus ositos, a los cuales abrazó con mucha fuerza. Los necesitaba mucho y ellos a él. No por nada sentía las lagrimitas de ambos mojar sus ropas.

Era normal que sus bebés se emocionaran. Él mismo se sentía como adolescente complacida con una serenata. Aunque nunca una sería tan hermosa como la que le estaban ofreciendo en ese momento.

—Si siente un frio tu corazón, seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión… Hasta ya no respirar yo te voy a amar… Yo te voy a amar —.

No hacía falta decir más. Erwin estaba perdonado por el altercado de antes, pero se cobraría el que lo hicieran llorar de emoción.

Los fuertes brazos del padre de familia rodearon a su esposo y a los hijos de ambos, estrechándolos con dulzura. No los cambiaría por nada del mundo, ni siquiera a cambio de erradicar a los titanes para salvar a la humanidad.

Si de su familia se trataba, el hombre Smith era aún más serio y dispuesto a todo que en su propio trabajo como comandante.

—Los odio y los amo al mismo tiempo… Trío de cabrones... Osos enanos y manipuladores… Y tú, el cabrón mayor… Más te vale que cumplas todo lo que me prometes, o le pediré a los osos gruñones que te castren —.

Un intenso beso silenció la boca de Levi Ackerman, mientras que los ositos susodichos se removían incómodos.

Ambos amaban a sus padres, pero era incómodo verlos dándose amor.

—Evan, vamos… Papá debe poner a mamá como una mesa para que lo perdone enserio… Iremos a tu despacho, Erwin. Si nos dejas colorear tus documentos, haré que Evan no escuche nada —.

A Levi casi se le salen los ojos del rostro. Aquella frase completamente en doble sentido y casi perteneciente a un chico mayor, lo horrorizó. Su pequeñajo era un bestia del que debía tener cuidado.

—Hecho. Cuida a tu hermanito por un rato —.

Una sola mirada cerró el trato entre Erwin y su hijo. Evan, ajeno a todo, optó por besuquear a sus padres antes de irse a colorear.

Y Levi… Levi avergonzado y ligeramente molesto iba a gritarle a su esposo cuando los labios de éste lo silenciaron. Ya sabía ya que una pedida de disculpas por Erwin debía terminar en algo lujurioso.

Bueno, al menos los niños no oirían nada.

O eso esperaba el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Pero con Keith y Evan Smith nunca se sabía nada con certeza.

Bendita familia la que tenía.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** ¿Y bien? ¿Erwin merecía ser disculpado o no? El altercado lo dejo a cada uno uwu a ver qué se les ocurre xD

La canción es 'Yo te voy a amar' de N-sync.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo al escribirlo (L).

Y quisiera saber qué opinan sobre los hijos del heichou y el danchou xD

Bueno, gracias por leer si es que lo leyeron. .lll.

Ciao.


End file.
